Школа дружбы (песня)
Школа дружбы '''— первая песня восьмого сезона My Little Pony: Дружба – это Чудо, исполненная в серии «Школьные сюрпризы. Часть 1». Русская версия = thumb|300px|"Ждём, чтоб уроки кончились скорей!" :Хор' ::Школа дружбы! Первый день! ::И учиться нам не лень. ::Прибыли мы все сюда, ::И вокруг одни друзья! :'Искорка' ::Посмотрите вокруг - как чудесно! ::Сама не верю ещё. ::Много детей, много новых идей, ::И сердце так бьётся моё! ::Нам нельзя ошибаться, подруги! ::Будем верить, что ждёт нас успех. ::Следуйте этим правилам, ::И мы порадуем всех! :'Хор' ::Школа дружбы! Нам пора в класс! ::Чему здесь научат нас? ::Лучшие учителя! ::Пропускать урок нельзя! :'Искорка' ::Стойте! Нет, всё не так, подождите! ::Этот метод тут вряд ли пойдёт. ::Сейчас я посмотрю... ::Да, я же говорю! :'Дэш' ::Ну вот! Расстроишь ты народ! :'Искорка' ::Нам нельзя совершать тут ошибку. ::Формируем мы взгляд молодых. ::Делайте по правилам всё, ::И экспромтов, чур, никаких! :'Пай' ::Нет уравнения для развлеченья. :'Флаттершай' ::Студенты скучают - сплошное волнение! :'Эпплджек' ::Не знаю, как научить их не врать. :'Рарити' ::А я растерялась... :'шестёрка без Сумеречной Искорки' ::Что же нам предпринять? :'Ученики' ::Школа дружбы! И вновь урок! ::Вот бы было живей чуток. ::Думали, тут веселей. ::Ждём, чтоб уроки кончились скорей! :'Пай' ::Я так не могу! :'Флаттершай' ::О, что я творю?! :'Ученики' ::Просим, нас услышьте вы! ::Все уже утомлены! :'Искорка' ::Все эти правила для вас! :'кроме Сумеречной Искорки' ::Как сказать ей, что тут скучно нам? |-| Английская версия = thumb|300px|"Can't wait for our classes to be done" :'Хор' ::The School of Friendship, first day of class ::Will we fail or will we pass? ::Students come from far and wide ::Brand-new friends here by our side :'Искорка' ::Take a breath, look around, it's amazing ::I can't believe that it's real ::Students galore, new ideas to explore ::Can't contain the excitement I feel ::Can't mess up, can't afford a mistake now ::Think "success", keep it firmly in sight ::Make sure to do things by the book ::Make sure to do it all right :'Хор' ::The School of Friendship, must get to class ::Will we fail or will we pass? ::Students learning from the best ::Taking notes to pass the test :'Искорка' ::Wait, hold on! Not like that! Just a second! ::I'm not sure if that method's approved ::Let me take a look – yup, right here in the book :'Дэш' ::Come on! We just got in the groove! :'Искорка' ::Can't mess up, can't afford a mistake now ::We are shaping young minds to ignite ::Do it like it says in the book ::Now make sure you're doing it right :'Пай' ::There's not an equation on how to have fun :'Флаттершай' ::The students look bored now – oh, what have I done? :'Эпплджек' ::Can't teach bein' honest, not sure what to do :'Рарити' ::I'm quite certain I'm lost :'шестёрка без Сумеречной Искорки' ::None of us has a clue! :'Ученики' ::School of Friendship, another class ::Wish it were more of a blast ::Thought this school would be more fun ::Can't wait for our classes to be done :'Пай' ::No way to have fun :'Флаттершай' ::Oh, what have I done? :'Ученики' ::Listen to this one request ::Make things fun, we're really stressed :'Искорка' ::Make sure to do things by the book now :'кроме Сумеречной Искорки''' ::Can we tell her this thing is a mess? en:School of Friendship (song) Категория:Песни восьмого сезона